Pokemon the Proton Region
by Death the god
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by most of his friends. Those who stood by him and will help him reach his greatest goal in life becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Kanto. We can see our favorite Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum, running down the road to his house. But unlike the end of most of his journeys this one will end in betrayal. There were 6 others walking with him. The first was a girl with a tattered cape, a light tan, she stood at 5 foot 4, had a mega anklet, and her name was Zinnia. Next to her stood her boyfriend, he stood at 6 foot 4, he had a long sword made of silver and iron with the words "may the aura guide you" engraved on it, at his side, he was wearing a mask that held 2 red lenses to see through and some red paint that looks like three wolf claw marks, his mega stone was in the swords hilt, his name was Death. The tallest of them was the only black one and was 7 foot 4, he was wearing a camo training shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, he had his mega stone in his watch keeping his time, and a pair of black boots, and his name was Tyrone. The next was 7 foot 2, and was the youngest of them all. He was only a 17 year old boy and Caucasian, he wore what a simple teenager will wear, he had black skinny jeans and black boots with a white leather jacket, his mega stone was held in the interior of his leather jacket, his name was John. Next to John stood his childhood friend Ricky, he had shoulder length black hair and a small goatee, he wore a gray jacket, a gray snapback, a brown book bag, a pair of black shoes, and a pair of black jeans, his mega stone was in his wristband, and he was 6 foot 2. Next to him was his girlfriend, she had blue hair that reached her mid back, was wearing a skirt that reached her knees, a blue and orange Mets jacket, a white beanie with a great ball in the middle, she wore a necklace that had two dolphins forming a heart with a mega stone in the middle surrounded by diamonds, she stood at 5 foot 3, her name was Dawn.

Death wanted to take all his Pokémon from Prof. Oak to get some serious training done. John was his student in all the typing's and moves of Pokémon. Ricky came to support his lifelong friend. While Tyrone and the girls wanted to see how the day was going to play out.

At the Ketchum residence all of Ash's former rival and travelling partners were talking about different ways to be rid of him. "I say we just plain out tell him he's weak and were taking all of his Pokémon." Shouted, new champion of Hoeen, Max Maple. "If we do that there's no telling how rash he will react." Said, Pokémon breeder, Brock Slate. "I hate to say it but I have to agree with my boyfriend." Said Misty Waterflower. Only 4 people did not agree with this they were Paul, Gary, Iris, and Cilan. Gary saw ash as a brother and his best friend. Paul gave Ash all of his trust ever since he had been defeated by him. Iris did not want to lose her "big brother". Cilan had a small crush on Iris and if she did not want to betray Ash then neither did he.

Outside the house Death and the rest of them went to Prof. Oak to help collect his and Ash's Pokémon alike. Ash burst into his house. "Ash we have something-""Don't bother Brock I heard all that you guys said" Ash then turned to the ones that would stay by his side until death. "Thank you Paul, Gary, Iris, and Cilan. I always knew that you guys were my friends for life. But now I must go. Become champions Paul, Iris, and Gary. Oh, and Cilan good luck with you know who." Death and the rest stood there and tossed Ash all of his Pokémon. "Hey!" Max shouted "Who are you and why are you helping him." Death chose that time to speak, in his low and deep voice. "The man who defeated most of the regions champions, except for Kalos, and could defeat you with his weakest starter." "Oh yeah prove it. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." "If you wish to be defeated so badly then so be it. Go Killer." A Swampert twice the size than normal then popped out. "Ha if you think you can win then you are surely mistaken. Go Sceptile." A Sceptile that was a few inches bigger than normal. "Use Sceptile destroyer 2." The Swampert then did the impossible it released a flamethrower and an earthquake to defeat the Sceptile in at least 4 seconds. "Pathetic I had harder battles from Norman Maple." "Don't talk about my father like that." Max said. "Huh no wonder you were pathetic he was too, I had a harder battle from the 10 year old blocking my path." Then one huge slapping sound was heard, Max had slapped Death. "I should end your life for that move. But you got guts kid too bad I gotta rip them outta you some day." "We'll see you guys at the Pokémon world Championship." Said Zinnia. With that they left until they were found 3 years later by and Scott.

 **3 years later...**

"Yo Ash, did you get any sleep?" Asked Ricky. "No but I heard John and his 3 girls slept like a rock." "Why the hell did Death and Zinnia decide to do it last night?" screamed Tyrone "We have to set up the tournament today." "Yo Tyrone shut the fuck up." Screamed Death. "I set up all the things needed for the tournament and security with our army after-""Stop we don't want to know what you did last night." Said Ash or his public name Marth. "Any way don't lose your cool when you see _Them_ again, Ash." "I won't but did you hear that the people of Hoeen are getting tired of King Max's shit." You see after Ash left Max proclaimed himself as the king of Hoeen and all the citizens are being treated like shit and then the Rebellion of the People showed up and started fighting to overthrow Max. "Yeah, in fact they asked for my _special squad_." Everyone in the room had then gasped. The special squad was Death and a group of men good at stealth, hand-to-hand combat, and weapon combat. "So are you going to help them?" asked Ash. "Yeah but only after Max comes so that he doesn't recognize me." So while the 18 year-old-men and women and the 17 year old man made a old region better. Max and his friends started abusing Pokémon as training to keep them in shape and Death was angrier than hell when he had heard this. In this region it was illegal to beat them but pokephilia was not.

That was when Ricky decided to speak "When does the tournament start?" "It starts when the rest of the champions get here to save the trouble. Oh and one of you guys will be fighting the strongest champion other than me."

 **DOWN AT THE AIRPORT**

There was a banner that said "Welcome other regional champions!" "I want 3 snipers in the towers and some juggernauts waiting to escort the other Champions, elite 4, and anyone else that has been invited." Ordered Death. He was the commander of the regions army. "Sir the 2 planes from Hoeen have landed." "Good work soldier. Take a squad of men and escort them to the hotels that the challengers will be staying in." You see their hotels where made to keep all challengers in while keeping news reporters and the like away. "Hey you!" said a young man. He wore a pair of blue jeans, round glasses, and a lime green shirt, his name was Max Maple. Behind him stood his groupies, May Maple, Brock Slate, Misty Slate, Trip Urabain, Tracey Sketch-it, and a shiny Gardevoir that looked in poor condition. "Why must we stay with the other competitors?" Max didn't recognize Death because he wasn't wearing a mask. Death had dirty blonde hair that never went past his ears, his eyes were a hazel with a small explosion of dark green. He was wearing a outfit generally the same from before but no mega stone in his extremely lethal sword. He and the rest of them got rid of all mega stones and key stones because their bond was deep enough to the point that they didn't need them. "It is the way our champion, Marth, wanted it don't worry no reporters can get in." "I don't care about the reporters. When I win and become Pokémon master. I will make sure that you are beheaded for this." "I can see why most of your home region is against you even your own parents." That's when Max broke and tried to slap Death but he caught it and broke his wrist. "Sorry but you swung first and that's my natural reflex." By then Max was sent to the hospital to get his hand fixed.

 **AFTER THAT GOODSHOW AND SCOTTS MEETING ROOM**

"Now that you are all here we can show all the elites and the champion." "Just get on with it you old bag." Screamed a frustrated Max. "Alright, geez kid calm down." The slide show starts. "The first elite is John he specializes in psychic and fighting types." (Shows John doing psychic and fighting training.) "Next is Ricky who specializes in water and electric types" (Shows Ricky swimming while dodging electric type moves.) "The third is Tyrone he specializes in dragon and fire types." (Show Tyrone defeating his Mega Charizard X in hand to hand combat.) "The leader is Death who specializes in ghost and dark types." (Shows Death working out with his weaker Pokémon.) "The champion Marth has never been defeated and is this Regions First and Only Champion." (Shows Ash beating Death with Pikachu.) "They are coming to explain the first fight you guys will see." Then Ash and his elites entered and stood in front of the men and women. Death stepped up to speak. "The match will be one-""Hey you're that loser that beat me with 2 moves 3 years ago helping Ash out." Death held Max to the wall with a dagger to his throat. "Interrupt me again it will be the last thing you do." Zinnia came in and intervened. "Babe please stop this is not the man I fell in love with in Hoeen." "Alright. One of you champions or elites will battle either the champion or us elites. Let me chose now." He then chose Lances name and the letters EL. "Lance it will be me against you be prepared for a loss." With that Ash and the group left. "Can I say that Death scares me?" Says a fearful Lance. All the champions and elites agree.

 **In Arceus's Realm**

"Soon my chosen and my only love." Said a certain female voice.

 **Back To Ash and His Friends**

"So" asked Ash "Who's gonna wake up John and his girls?" That's when the whole room got deadly quiet. "I'll do it. I'm not afraid of death after all." That was true Death has looked himself in the eye he even fought all the legendary trios in hand-to-hand combat. Death then proceeded to walk into John's room. "Ayo John wake up yo dumbass!" shouted Death. "WERE GONNA KILL YOU!" Screamed all 3 of John's girls. The girls were Anabel, who grew longer hair and into a d-cup bra size, Giselle, who grew into a c-cup bra size, and Melody, who had grown into a d-cup breast size. "Only way to wake you guys up prepare for the upcoming tournament." Death said calmly. You see the girls also knew Ash's identity and wanted to help get him his revenge. "Also what would this region be without me? I command our whole army and death comes to our enemy's, that's why there is no Jenny here I and the army protect the region."

 **DOWN AT THE ARENA**

"Alright guys this is where we show the world who the best is." Said Ash "HELL YEAH!" screamed everyone else. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. Today is the start of the PWC!" The rest of the crowd loses there mind. "There will be a match to show the Proton regions strength. The match will be against the elite leader, Death, against Lance." The crowd said "Beat This No Name Lance!" "Release your Pokémon." "Go Dragonite." said Lance. "Sabeleye." Death then said "Mega evolve." Sableye then glowed and appeared holding a giant gem. "How did you do that?!" "Trade secret Lance-y." "Huh, didn't realize you were that Death. How have you been?" "Never better but now. Sableye use Dragonite defeat maneuver." Sableye then used Shadow ball, dazzling gleam, icy wind, ice punch, dark pulse, and shadow claw. When it stopped it showed Dragonite on its last legs. "Dragonite use dragon pulse." When the dust settled Sableye was almost unharmed. "Sableye use payback." In the end Sableye had won the battle. "DR-Dragonite is unable to battle. Sableye wins." The crowd had erupted into applause. "That was a nice battle Lance but it ended like all the others in your loss." With that Death went home for something to celebrate *wink**wink*.

 **AFTER DEATHS FUN**

"I should really take a shower." Said Death. Zinnia came up beside him "You ready for round 2." "Nah the real rounds start in 3 hours." "Ok we should get ready to be there you being a fighter and me your ref." They take a 1 hour shower which was 25 minutes of getting clean. "Babe put on your shirt." Nah I want to show of some skin and get a tan. Plus show off what happens when you work out." "You don't put on a shirt you aren't getting none till the end of the tournament." She slaps her ass to emphasize. Death put on a army urban camo shirt. "That's better now you can get all that you want even try a new move."

 **DOWN AT THE ARENAS**

"For this match we will have our champion's real name." said Zinnia "He disappeared 3 years ago. He became the world's strongest trainer and has always been a hit with the ladies." "No!" said max "It can't be." "Here he is you know him you love him. *takes deep breath* ASH KETCHUM!" Ash steps up to the field. All champions and traitors scream out "KETCHUM!/KETCHUM?" "Yes it is I Ash Ketchum and this tournament will not be as easy as you think." Says Ash. "For his opponent it will be Pokémon doctor and breeder, Brock Slate." Brock comes down to the field. "This is to prove that you are still the weakling from years ago. GO STEELIX!" "Ha pathetic Slate I'll show you a Pokémon. Go Leafeon." "Leafeon vs Steelix, and even Brock versus Ash. The rules are the first round will be a 1v1 and trainer must fight with their Pokémon." "Whose dumbass made that rule?" "Who you callin a dumbass Brocko?" Ash said with a smirk. "Leafeon have youre fun Ill deal with Brock." Both of them gave a sadistic smile. Leafeon just hopped on Steelix's head just to drop 5 of its weakest hyper beams on it then take a nap. Ash how ever took his time. He kneed Brock's face then proceeded to punch him repeatedly in his face until he was bloody and unconscious.

 **IN THE STANDS**

They were enraged at seeing Brock beaten so badly by the weakling. Misty more so she was being held back by everyone to stop from beating the man who harmed her husband.

 **BACK WITH ASH**

"Heh next time don't turn your back on me." Brock got up at that moment and decided to shake Ash's hand and tell him his deepest darkest secret. "They threatened Misty and my families to get us to betray you we didn't want to so we got married with that secret I'm glad I got to tell you. I hope you can forgive me." "It's alright Brock just tell me earlier. I could have beat them for you guys so you are forgiven. You can come to stay with me and my elites you, misty, and your unborn child." Brock's expression turned to shock then to a smirk. "I could never keep a secret from you especially with your connections. Well take you up on that offer." "How far is Misty?" "4 months." "Go tell her I said congrats." "I will Ash. And thanks." Brock then left to tell Misty the good news.

 **AFTER MISTY HEARS THE GOOD NEWS**

"Brock that's great!" exclaimed Misty "Let's go over there now. We can tell the others that were going to stay with some friends." "Misty you know that they'll never believe that. They strongly believe that there are only friends." "I hate it when you're right. But you're completely right about this." "We just can't tell them." "Can't tell us what?" asked an irritated Max. "That we are expecting a bundle of joy." "Oh really? Maybe I should take him and raise him as my own." That's when Death and the rest of the elites burst through the door. "What are you doing here?" "We heard reports of Pokémon abuse. That is and always has been illegal here." "So what if I beat my shiny Gardevoir that I won through a case and put my manhood in her." "You sick fuck I know who you took that Gardevoir from. A trainer who beat the Hoeen Champ then kidnapped his Gardevoir. I should take back my Pokémon right now." "You're the same piece of shit trainer I took it from. Maybe after I win the tournament I can get your girlfriend to. She deserves a real man." That's when the knockout gas came and knocked out the traitors forced and by choice. "Is that all I did not want to be interrupted from me and dawns training for this." Ricky asked. "Ricky John go back to your girls. Tyrone get Misty I'll get Brock and my Gardevoir I know her mate will be happy now." The two left and the other two left after they gathered Brock and Misty things. "Huh. You owe me for this one Ash."

 **OUTSIDE THE HOTEL**

"Hey what are you doing with those two?" asked a concerned Diantha. She decided to grow her hair out and it reached her mid back. "Tyrone you handle this. Ill take them back to our house." Tyrone proceeded to tell Diantha what happened and asked her on a date. She said yes of course. 'Now everyone has a girlfriend but our champ.' Thought Tyrone. He did not realize he also said it out loud. And many girls and gays knew they had a chance. "Shit" said Tyrone. He proceeded to call Ash on a small watch that has a map, hologram, messaging, apps, and calling. It's called a Dex-watch. Ricky made it being good with electronics and all. "Um, Ash everyone in the region now knows that your single." "What how? Oh hi Diantha it's been awhile." "Well I said all of us now have girlfriends but the champ and as you know news travels fast." "Tyrone I'm going to kick your ass." "I expected as much." *Click* "I should make time of our first and probably last date. If he lets me live." "Yeah you're right." Diantha said her face beet red after being called Tyrone's girlfriend. "Luckily I know a restaurant that lets us watch the ongoing battles. I think Death is battling right now."

 **AT DEATHS BATTLE**

Zinnia walks up to the ref box. "This match is between Death and his opponent Adyne." A 16 year-old boy walked out. He had sea green eyes, dirty blonde hair, he was wearing black pants, a black tux shirt, and a light blue t-shirt under it. "Go Typhlosion." "Hey I thought that you had to use your type specialties!" "No we don't this is one of my oldest Pokémon the one on my second journey through Johto." "*Gulp* this means I'm screwed doesn't it." "Yup" "Well might as well give it a shot. Go Feraligater." "This should be interesting let's see if we lost our skill right bud." "Let the battle begin." Typhlosion then proceeded to use a short burst of flamethrowers effectively knocking out Feraligater." Death then ran up kneed Adyne in the face, punched him in the gut and hit him with a back flip kick. That made Adynes body flip. "Adyne and Feraligater are out that means Death is the winner." "If you trained more you might have had a chance at beating me just train alongside your Pokémon." "Thank you sir." They both proceeded to leave the arena Death to sleep and Adyne to do some serious training.


	2. Chapter 2

**I WAS TOLD I RUSHED THE FIRST CHAPTER. SEND ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR ANY NEW CHAPTERS I JUST MIGHT USE IT.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL BE USED TO TELL WHY MY OC TOOK THE SHINY GARDEVOIR WITH HIM. ALSO SEND IN YOUR OWN OCS. Ricky says "Hi bitches"**

 **AFTER THE FIRST ROUNDS**

"Those first rounds were too easy for my likings." Said a bored Tyrone. "I agree babe but we are pretty much the best of the best." Said his girlfriend Diantha. Death walked in carrying a a knocked out bruised and battered shiny Gardevoir. "Yo Death I know your training is rough but did you have to beat the wild Pokémon that?" said an enraged Tyrone. "This was my first ralts that evolved but Max stole her from me." That shocked and enraged both Tyrone and Diantha. "But did you get Brock and Misty out though?"

"Yeah the mission is complete they are sleeping soundly in their beds right now. But the one in front of us needs our attention." Death placed the Gardevoir on the table and walked over to start healing her.

"Let me help man while were at it tell us the story." Said a Tyrone trying to help. "Yeah let's get it done."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _It was a normal day in Hoenn there wasn't a sound going on through Route 101. *BOOOMMM* Never mind that was probably two very powerful Pokémon fighting or training. "Good but not perfect again." Said a 14 year-old Death._ _ **(HE LOOKS LIKE BRENDAN IN EMERALD BUT WITHOUT THE HAT AND DIFFERENT EYES.)**_ _Oh my god that's a Rayquaza against a Gardevoir is that kid crazy. Oh wait Gardevoirs resistant to dragon type moves never mind. "Alright guys you can stop. That's enough Rayquaza you have fulfilled youre purpose and the reason I have summoned you I will call you again if need be but now your free." He smashed the master ball that had contained Rayquaza. *ROOOOOAAAAARRRR*_

 _"_ _cmon girl lets get all of you guys healed return." He returned her to her Pokeball. A young boy that goes by the name Max Maple had just witnessed everything and wanted this boys Gardevoir. So he followed him._

 _"_ _Hey professor mind healing my Pokémon the guys and gals also will stay here with the others that I have caught." "Sure Death I don't mind."_

 ** _AT NIGHT_**

 _Max had stolen Gardevoirs Pokeball and returned her and ran with her. "Heh now not even Steven can beat me and my Pokémon." Said max after laughing manically. Death went looking for his Gardevoir but saw Max run off with her. Knowing that he could beat the boy in court decided to make some phone calls to powerful men and women who would vouch for him._

 ** _IN COURT NEXT DAY_**

 _"_ _This is the case for Maxs Gardevoir which was "stolen" and needs to be returned to Death."_

 _Deaths POV_

 _'_ _Something rubs me the wring way about the way he said "stolen" but I'll solve it later' "What proof do you have that this is your Pokémon?" asked the judge "Yes, I bring you the champion Steven Stone who will vouch that she has taken down his Metagross in battle more than once." Steven walks up and then explains how many times he's come across Death and his Pokémon._

 _No one's POV_

 _"_ _That is not enough proof as a punishment Mister Maple gets the rest of your Pokémon as well." Death is laughing his ass off. 'What is he thinking?' thought everyone in court. "What the hell's so funny? I want my Pokémon!" Screamed, you guessed it, Max Maple. "I saw this happening and had them stored with Professor Elm. In Johto where they will be safe while I start my next adventure." That pissed Max off. "Give me what I earned!" he demanded "No. I will get my Pokémon back one day and when I do you will regret it."_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"So that's with the sudden hostility towards Max." Said Tyrone "Yes but that may be your downfall." Diantha included. "Don't you think I know that this is why I took her with me?" Death said with hostility. "C'mon man back off her she couldn't have known." "I know I hope that both of you can forgive me for my sudden outburst." "Yes but won't you be arrested under charges of Pokémon theft?" questioned Diantha "Nah there are no police here just me and my soldiers who are loyal to the core." Replied Death "Oh yeah before I forget Tyrone told me of the job you're going to take and Max brags about cloning the "Perfect army" for his regions protection" "Thanks for the info but I can handle it. And Tyrone were gonna have some problems."

 **WELL THEIR YOU HAVE IT WHY DEATH HAS SO MANY PROBLEMS WITH MAX AND THE HOEEN REGION. I AM ALSO CONSIDERING TAKING UP WILEY E COYOTE'S SHIPWRECKED EGG CHALLENGE. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? ALSO I MAY OR MAY NOT REWRITE ASHS JOURNEY WITH AN OLDER DEATH. ALSO IF YOU GUYS WANT I WILL REWRITE THE STORY WITH A SHIPPING OF YOUR CHOICE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM CHANGING THE SHIP FOR THIS STORY. YOULL KNOW ABOUT IT AT THE END.**

"Hey Ash!" Screamed a long haired blonde. "What do you want Cynthia?" asked a frustrated Ash. Cynthia just gave Ash a swift and loving hug. "Ive been looking for you since the day you left even my 'father' helped me." "What do you mean your 'father'." asked a shocked Ash. "I mean the original Pokemon Arceus."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Ash.

"I found him one day injured and dying in a cave and healed him as a child and he said he would be my surrogate father and thats actually how I got Garchomp." Explained Cynthia.

"That explains the daughter hes been talking about recently." murmured Ash

Ash just teleports in a flash of light the next second. "Death what in the literal fuck?!" screamed Ash "Im leaving to Hoenn to put an end to this civil war." "So soon the tournament just started and i made sure to leave a hologram that knows what to use and who hes fighting Ill be back in about a week."

"OK cool." responded Ash. "From now on I'm using my old code name so Wolf will do." Death said as he put on a different mask.

"Well see ya later man." Ash just waved him away and then Death just left.

 **ALRIGHT THATS ALL FOR NOW AND THE REBELLION TO TAKE OVER**


End file.
